DigitalTale
by OmegaArts13
Summary: Events take after Pacifist Timeline of Undertale - So spoilers! Monsters are finally freed from Underground, but as Frisk and others leave underground, rift appears to the sky and swallows her and monsters! When she finally regains her consciousness, she finds herself from brand new world... Adventures in Digital World begin!
1. The Strange, New World

Chapter 01 – The Strange, New World

 **Author Note : Found some time to start a new fanfiction while gathering last bits of information for Digimon Story : Iliad – I hope you enjoy! Events take places after True Pacifist Time-line. So...**

 **SPOILERS AHEAD! - Also as usual, Windings are written IN CAPS.**

Frisk would be wandering through the Underground, looking at the ground as she would be making her way towards the barrier. She would be deep in thought – she had just defeated Absolute God of Hyperdeath and said goodbye to Asriel, and was feeling regret that she could not help him.

"...I know what you are thinking, partner", Voice would say. "I would like to help him too, but... There is nothing we can do." Frisk would look over her shoulder at the floating figure, who looked just like her, expect for bright red cheeks and green & yellow sweater instead of her purple and blue. "I know..." Frisk replies, sighing. "...Is there really nothing we can do for him?" Chara shakes his head. "...You heard him... Without soul, he'll just become Flowey again..." As Frisk would walk past house of skeletons, she would notice flower pot. Chara peers at it a bit. "...Frisk, you aren't possibly...?" Frisk would pick the pot and run back towards the ruins, careful not to drop or break the flowerpot.

After a while, back where Frisk originally fell down, Flowey would sigh. "Great, I'm back being a darn flower..." He sighs, as he hears footsteps from behind him. "Who's there!" Flowey asks, pair of thorny vines appearing from ground. He sighs as he sees Frisk. "...Oh, it is you. You really don't have anything better to do-" He asks, noticing the flower pot. "...Frisk, no..." Frisk grins.

After a moment, Flowey would be placed to a flowerpot, sighing. "...You really are determined not give up once you make your mind about something, aren't you?" Flower asks, as two start once more make their way towards the exit. "Couldn't just leave you here alone", Frisk would reply. She would think a bit. "...Then, there is that strange goopy one, but after that one time we haven't been able to find him..." Frisk would think, sighing a bit.

Unknown to them, ghost-like, black figure would be following them from the distance. Every time Chara or Frisk would turn around, it would vanish somewhere before they could even spot it. Frisk would shrug, thinking it would be a wind, but Chara felt bit uneasy.

Frisk would had not been able to find the Door again, as he made her way through Waterfall and the Firelands, and then Capital, eventually arriving where the Barrier used to be. Other monsters waiting would have been surprised that Frisk had Flowey with her. "...You brought the weed with you?" Sans would ask. Frisk nods. "I couldn't just leave him behind", She replies. Sans sighs, and would ruffle Frisk's hair. " _Tibia_ be honest, I should had expected you to do something like this", He says, Frisk pouting a bit. Flowey frowns. "...Puns, really?" Sans smirks. "What I can say? I am just that _Humerus_." Both Flowey and Papyrus frown as Toriel snickers a bit. "Well then – shall we see what kind of world waits us outside the barrier?" Sans would ask. Black shadow would be watching them from afar, looking around... Something was off.

As Sans made his way outside with others, he could hear voice saying words in unknown, yet familiar tongue which he somehow understood. "DANGER", "OUTSIDE", "RIFT" and "SANS". Sans blinks, looking around. "...Anyone else hear that?" Papyrus frowns. "...You can save your puns for later Sans..." Papyrus simply states. Skeleton looks around, eye-sockets narrowed. "...What was that just now..." He thinks, as he makes his way outside. Shadowy ghost following with a frown.

Once outside, Monsters would see a beautiful sunset. "...How many years it has been..." Asgore would say, smiling a bit. As monsters admired the sunset, Jerry would come outside from the cave. "...I thought Wifi would be much better here... I was wrong" Annoying monster would say, causing others to sigh. As they sigh, something would happen in the distance.

In the horizon, above the sun, world would start to break, revealing a rift of some kind. Sans blinks. "...Wowie! I never thought something like that can happen outside!", Papyrus states. Asgore narrows his eyes. "...That is because it shouldn't" he says. Summoning his Trident. From the tear, they can feel someone watching... Then rift would begin to suddenly pull monsters and Frisk, along with ghosts, inside. Including Jerry. Once inside, rift would close itself – and laugh would echo through the AU.

Frisk would not be sure how long time passed, before she started to finally wake up. Slowly, he would start to sit down, looking around, blinking. Sunset above a forest would had changed into a lush jungle. "...Wha-" She would ask, as she heard a familiar groan next to her. Looking to her side, she would be surprised, to see Chara having now a physical body. Frisk would poke Chara, who would simply mutter "Five more minutes..." Frisk sighs, before trying to wake Chara up. With that failing, she would whisper to her "Free chocolate", which would cause her to snap wide awake. "Where?!" She would ask aloud, looking around, then at Frisk. "...Oh. Just you..." She would ask. "What happened? I remember strange rift and then... Nothing", Chara would say. Frisk shrugs. "...Your guess is as good as mine, but... Haven't you notice something odd?" She asks. Chara blinks, crossing her arms. "...Like what?" She asks. Frisk would point at Chara, who looks at her shirt. It would take her a moment. "...Wait, I am not transparent!?" She asks, looking both shocked and surprised. "...Does this mean... Am I alive again?!"

Two would be soon interrupted as nearby bush would begin to shake. Frisk would blink, looking at the direction of the bush while Chara would pick up a toy knife. From the bushes, a pair of small dog-like creatures with runed, golden collars would run past them. Frisk and Chara blink, looking at the direction where they came from – And see a floating blue cocoon with six tendrils with arrow-like blades. Frisk and Chara would blink, before Frisk would start to run after the dogs, followed soon by Chara.

"What is that thing?!" Chara asks while fleeing. "How am I supposed to know?!" Frisk replies. "It is Chrysalimon!" Third voice would say. Frisk and Chara blink, looking at dogs. "It eats data – we need to get away as soon as possible!" fourth voice says, coming from one of the dogs. Frisk and Chara look surprised, to see them speak as they run away from Chrysalimon. "...You can talk?" Frisk asks, looking surprised. "Of course we can!" one of the dogs replies, stopping suddenly running.

Ahead them would be a cliff, with river raging below. "...Oh no..." Salamon says, turning around, as Chrysallimon appears from the forest. "...We have to fight..." Other one would say. They nod each other, before taking a deep breath. "Puppy Howling!" They both call out, as they release soundwaves at the Chrysallimon, forcing it to back away a bit. "Did it work?" One of the small dogs would ask. Chrysallimon would soon give its answer. "Data Crusher!" It calls out, its tendrils lashing out at one of the digimon, whose eyes widden. "Watch out!" Frisk calls out, jumping and pushing digimon and herself out from way of the attack. Digimon blinks, looking suprised, as Frisk would pick up a branch. Chara sighs, drawing out a toy knife. "...Seems we cannot get out of this without a fight" He says, smiling as he moves in front of other digimon.

As the two take the positions, their Souls would react to something, as a strange, heart-shaped devices appear front of two. "...What are these...?" Frisk asks, looking confused. Chrysalimon would back away. Chara also looks curious about them. "Digivice..." One of the digimons say, before both begin to glow brightly alongside with the screens of their devices. "Lopmon Digivolves to..." Both begin to call out as they start to assume more feline forms. "Tailmon!" One behind Frisk would call out. "BlackTailmon!" One behind Chara would in turn say. Chrysalimon would peer at two, pulling its Tendrils backwards. "Data-" It begins. Both Tailmon and BlackTailmon then rush at Chrysalimon. "Lightning Paw!" Both call out, smacking Chrysalimon at same time, scattering its data.

Frisk and Chara look both surprised by the change. "Is it dead...?" Frisk asks, sounding worried. Tailmon shakes her head. "...Nah, he will reborn someday", She replies, Frisk looking relieved. "Good to hear..." BlackTailmon looks at Chara. "...Seems we found ourselves partners", It says. Tailmon nods. "True... They seem nice too", She replies. Frisk and Chara look at each other, and then their devices. Frisk's heart would be red from right and white from left, while Chara's would be black from right and red from left.

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoyed first chapter of the Digitale! I will see when I get a chance to continue it and the other undertale projects at hand!**


	2. The Woods of the Tyrant

Digitale 02 – The Woods of the Tyrant

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

"How did this turn out like this!?" Chara asks, while running through the woods, followed by Frisk and both Tailmons. "I don't know, I just tried to talk with it!" Frisk answers, as loud buzzing sound would echo through the woods. "I know that, but why!?" Chara asks, looking at Frisk while running. "Tailmon said that most of the digimon can be talked with!" Tailmons nod. "Yes, most of them – Sadly that one isn't one of them!" BlackTailmon would say as red giant beetle with black markings zoom over their heads, roaring.

Just moments ago Frisk and Chara had met with their partners, Tailmon and BlackTailmon. However as they had no idea that where they were, Frisk would had suggested they would had asked directions from the first Digimon they met. Unfortunately this digimon turned out to be Kuwagamon, which attacked almost right away when seeing the group.

"[Scissor Claw]!" Kuwagamon calls out, diving and opening its pincers. "[Lightning Paw]!" Tailmons call out in turn, clashing with Kuwagamon, only to be pushed back by giant beetle, but luckily without too serious injuries. "...It is strong..." Frisk would say, as beetle is flying in the sky. "And that is not even the ruler of the forest", Tailmon would say. Frisk and Chara stare at Tailmon a bit. "Ruler?" they ask. Tailmon nods. "Yeah... Digimon that rules this area, Woods of the Tyrant, is called GranKuwagamon; Mega-level Digimon" Tailmon explains. "Kuwagamon and we are both Champions, so we should be about equal in power, but it has advantage here..." As they speak, Kuwagamon would dive once more, when something unexpected happens.

From nowhere, a white version of Kuwagamon appears front of the beetle and stops it, with Frisk, Chara and Tailmons freezing to their spot. "...What is the big idea Okuwamon! They are my prey!" Kuwagamon would snap at Okuwamon. "They are not; GranKuwagamon wishes to see them", Okuwamon simply states. Kuwagamon looks bit surprised, staying silent. "...Hmph. What in world does the old man want from them?" He would ask. Okuwamon shakes its head. "...Who knows, but you know how much he hates waiting." Kuwagamon frowns. "Fine..." He then flies away, while Okuwamon turns at the group. "Now then, follow me." Frisk and Chara look at each other. "Should we trust it...?" Chara whispers. "...I don't know, but... It didn't attack us, so I guess it is ok? And he did save us from that Kuwagamon..." Tailmons also look at two, after which Frisk nods. "Got it." Okuwamon nods and lands to the ground, and starts to march ahead the group.

Eventually, group would make their way to the massive, hollowed tree. Frisk and Chara would look around, while Tailmons would be wary, with several insect digimon watching them. They relax a bit after noticing something; Most of them were injured. "I have returned with the ones you wanted to meet!" Okuwamon would call out. At first, there would be reply. Then, earth shakes a bit, as massive black beetle makes his way out from the hollow. "...So these are the ones..." It would muse with echoing voice. "I heard you defeated that Chrysalimon that has been bothering us at late..." It would say. "...But even more surprising is to find Humans in Digital World." "Digital... World?" Frisk asks, looking confused. GranKuwagamon peers at the group. "...You don't even know where you are? How did you end up here in the first place?" Frisk tries to recall this. "...I remember hole appearing in the sky, and then it just pulled us all in..." GranKuwagamon frowns. "...It sounds like what digimon known as Parallelmon would do. He travels through parallel universes and hunts those with potential to become "Tamers"... Though this is a first time he pulls someone to Digital World." GranKuwagamon then closes his eyes, staying quiet for a while.

"...In anycase, I owe you my thanks for defeating Chrysallimon. State your wish, and I see if I can fulfill it", GranKuwagamon then states. Chara and Frisk look at each other a moment, then Frisk closes her eyes, before openning them and looking at GranKuwagamon. "...Our friends were also taken to this world through that hole; Can you help us find them?" GranKuwagamon thinks this a moment. "Very well." It would then let out a loud roar, Frisk, Chara and Tailmons covering their ears. At first, nothing would happen. Then, from the distance a another roar could be heard. "...Seems Okuwamon that has been patrolling the edges of the forest saw two unusual creatures heading towards the Mansion; Two skeletons, one with blue sweater and one with red scarf." Frisk looks excited. "Sans and Papyrus! Can you take us there?" GranKuwagamon nods. Then, Kuwagamon from before lands nearby. "Kuwagamon will take you there." "Thank you!" Frisk would thank, bowing to the giant beetle, as Kuwagamon takes off carrying them in his back.

After flying a while, Frisk and Chara would notice something in the woods; Spider, with white and red shell. "...That is an odd digimon..." Chara would say. Kuwagamon peers at the direction, paling a bit. "Oh no... It is Infermon", Tailmon would say. "Infermon?" Frisk asks. Tailmon nods. "Ultimate-level like Okuwamon, with one of the hardest shells in the Digital World... And really dangerous." Infermon would turn its head, noticing Kuwagamon and opening its mouth, revealing a cannon. "[Spider Shooter]!" It would call out, opening fire, forcing Kuwagamon do some evasive movement to avoid the blasts. "...I can see the edge of the forest!" Chara would say, as group closes forests edge. Then, one of the Infermons blasts would hit Kuwagamon in wing, causing it to fall to the ground, landing just barely outside the forest, with Frisk and Chara falling to the ground with their Partners. Frisk would right away look at the Kuwagamon, worried. "Are you alright-" She is going to ask, as another barrage of Spider Shooter hits Kuwagamon head on, deleting it. Frisk's eyes widen, as the Spider-like digimon starts to make his way out from the Forest, laughing. "Easy. Prey." It simply says, opening its mouth again, revealing the cannon. Frisk and Chara get ready to fight, when something unexpected happens.

"[Dimension Scissor]!" voice would boom out, as two slashes cut deep into Infermon, deleting it in one attack. Strangely, trees seem to be intact. Frisk and Chara blink. "Was that GranKuwagamon just now...?" Chara asks. Tailmon nods. "That was his Dimension Scissor... Attack which cuts through space itself. He must had seen Kuwagamon getting attacked..." Frisk would bow towards where attack came from. From there, shadowy beetle turns around, and makes his way back to the hollowed tree.

Chara and Frisk look around. "So, where is the mansion...?" Chara asks, looking around. Tailmons also look around, then notice the building in the distance, though they would narrow their eyes seeing that while it was almost midday, mansion would be shadowed. "The Haunted Mansion. Your friends chose a poor place to go to explore", BlackTailmon would say. Chara blinks, looking at black cat digimon. "What you mean?" Tailmon sighs. "Vampire Digimon known as Myotismon sleeps there. If he wakes up..." Frisk looks at three. "...He is a vampire right? Sans and Papyrus... Have no blood, I think?" Two cats look each other. "In any case, we should Hurry up", Chara states. Frisk and Tailmon's nod, and group starts to head to the mansion.

In the distance, single, red eye would stare at them from the Shadows...

 **Next Chapter : Sans and Papyrus found? What kind of Digimons they got? Stay tuned!**


	3. Sword and Shield

**Chapter 3 – Sword & Shield**

 **Author Note : Enjoy the chapter!**

Frisk, Chara and their digimon partners would make their way to the "haunted mansion", though they would stop at the entrance. "...Are you sure you want to go there?" Tailmon would ask from Frisk, whose face would be filled with Determination. "Yes. If Sans and Papyrus went there, we have to find them!" Chara sighs. "Personally, I don't really care what we do with bag of bones, but that brother of his is so gullible he is going to need saving." BlackTailmon blinks, staring at Chara a bit. Chara peers at her partner. "What?" BlackTailmon then smirks a bit. "What? I didn't say anything", she says, making her way to the door. Before she can reach the handle, door would open by itself, surprising the group. "I guess we are expected?" Frisk would ask, with Tailmon frowning. "Either ghost-type digimon are playing tricks with us, or Myotismon has woken up..." BlackTailmon smirks. "Scared?" Tailmon frowns. "No, I just pointed that out. He is Ultimate, remember?" BlackTailmon waves her paw dismissively. "Yes yes, but your attribute is effective against him", she points out before making her way in, followed by Chara, then Frisk, and then Tailmon. Once she enters, door closes behind them. Frisk would let out a light yelp.

Chara would look at the door, and try to open it, before sighing. "Locked. Figures." She says, before taking a look around. For "Haunted Mansion", place would be surprisingly clean, with candles lighting the hallway, red carpet laid to the ground, and mansion would be free from dust. "Huh... It actually is surprisingly clean here..." Frisk would wonder aloud. "Of course. Lord Myotismon is very keen to keep his place as charming as possible", voice would say, making Frisk and Tailmon freeze, while Chara and BlackTailmon turn to look at source of the voice – A floating candle with fiery eyes. "Greetings, dear quests. I am Candlemon, and I am serving as steward at this place", Candle introduces himself. "...Candlemon, huh... Rookie, and Data-type..." BlackTailmon wonders. "I could had sworn that Myotismon's steward was at least a champion, or even Ultimate..." She wonders aloud. Candlemon let's out an awkward cough. "Unfortunately, Lord Myotismon fired former Steward, Bakemon, sometime ago." Tailmon's blink. "Why did would he something that?" Tailmon then asks. Candlemon stays silent. "...He went berserk for some reason, and fled afterwards", Candlemon escapes. BlackTailmon and Tailmon both blink. "Went berserk? Why?" Candle shakes his head. "I don't know, and honestly, it is bothering me. Why would the trusted steward of Lord Myotismon suddenly go rampage... It makes no sense." BlackTailmon thinks a moment. "Did anyone visit him back then?" She would ask. Question would make Candlemon thoughtful. "Now when you mention it, two skeletons did, and after them there was that one..." Candlemon is about to say as mechanical laughter echoes the halls. "[ _ **Grave Scream**_ ]!" Voice then calls out, followed by eerie sound. Candlemon wouldn't manage to say a word, as he is suddenly split in half, with mechanical reaper standing where he used to be.

The sight would make even BlackTailmon and Chara scream a bit as they see the mechanical grim reaper. "M-METALPHANTOMON!" BlackTailmon yelps, before hiding behind Chara. "MetalPhantomon?" Chara asks, swallowing a bit. "He's a mechanical version of Phantomon, who evolves from Bakemon... And is Ultimate!" Tailmon explains, swallowing a bit. MetalPhantomon laughs. "Why what we have here? More souls to devour before I consume master of this mansio-" MetalPhantomon begins to speak, as Tailmon glares at it. "[ _ **Cat's Eye**_ ]!" She then calls out as MetalPhantomon stops moving for a moment. Tailmon then looks at others. "That won't hold him for long, we need to run!" She says, before running ahead, Frisk, Chara and BlackTailmon following soon behind as MetalPhantomon floats there for a moment, before shaking its head. "Cheap Trick!" It snaps, before floating deeper to the hallways after the group, energy scythe ready.

After running a while, the group would had hidden to the closet, and Metalphantomon would float past it not bothering to check. "Get back here!" It would call, voice echoing with metallic tone as it makes it way away. "...How are we going to defeat something like that?" Chara would ask, looking at BlackTailmon, who shrugs. "Hard to say. They say that Metal Phantomon is tough one even for other Ultimate level ones, not to mention for two Champions..." Tailmon nods. "He is not known as "God of Death" for without a reason..." Frisk would be thinking this. "Does it have weak points?" Tailmon and BlackTailmon blink, before thinking this. "Well.. His Digicore is outside his body." "Digicore?" Chara asks, looking at two cats. "It is like heart of the digimon", Black Tailmon explains. "I think it is the most vulnerable spot on him." Frisk thinks this. "I would not like to resort to violence, but I think this is, like one we know would say, "Kill or be Killed" moment..." Frisk would say, frowning as she remembers her first encounter with Flowey. "Yes, but it is not easy..." Tailmon says. "If you didn't notice, the Digicore is on his chest, and sneaking on him is difficult-" Black Tailmon says as scythe slashes door in half. "Found you~" Metalphantomon says, smirking as group screams. "[ _ **Twenty Dive**_ ]!" Voice would then suddenly call out as a golden digimon would dash at Metalphantomon and knock it away from the door. "Why you little-" Metal Phantomon would snap as he brings his scythe, aiming to slash at the digimon. "[ _ **Wall Rake**_ ]!" Voice would call out as digimon surrounded by shields jumps front of the golden one, blocking the scythes blade – though both are sent flying backwards. Frisk and Chara blink a bit. "I thought I heard a familiar voice", a voice would then speak up. "Indeed!" More energetic one would then call out. Frisk would quickly recognize both.

At the hallway, both Sans and Papyrus are standing, with two digimon laying in ground, dizzy after being sent flying. "Oh? More Digimon?" Metalphantomon asks, turning around a bit before smirking. "Sans! Papyrus!" Frisk would call out, with skelebros smirking. Metalphantomon narrows his eyes. "No matter how many there are, you cannot defeat me-" He boasts as Sans brings out his Gaster Blaster, smirking. "Get dunked on", he then says, before blasting the reaper with it. Sans and Chara use this time to move to Sans and Papyrus, before looking at the direction where Metalphantomon was. "Heh... Let's see what kind of effect that blast had-" Sans says, keeping one eye closed, before blinking as Metalphantomon floats still there. "...That was quite something", it then states. "But nowhere near enough to stop me!" He then says, dashing at the group as wall of blue bones manifests front of him. "Not so fast!" Papyrus calls out. "You are not hurting our friends as long as the Great Papyrus is around!" Papyrus boasts. Metalphantomon would look unimpressed and just slashes the bones in half, much for Papyrus' shock. "Uh... Sans? Did we have Plan B if this didn't work?" Papyrus asks, looking at Sans. Sans nods. "Ayep. We take a shortcut", he says, teleporting away with everyone but Metalphantomon. "...Oh come on, again?!" Metalphantomon asks, before slashing at the walls.

Group would re-appear in a room with coffin in the middle, before looking around. "Huh. So I could not teleport outside of this place", Sans wonders, looking around. "Of course you couldn't. Myotismon must give you permission to leave, I thought I said this at least twenty times already!" golden digimon would say, sighing. Shielded Digimon waves his hand dismissively. "Calm down Zubamon. It's no use to get all worked out over nothing." Zubamon stares at the shielded one, and sighs. "I guess so. Besides, like how the saying goes – If you can't get it right first time, try twenty more times again, right Ludomon!" Duramon says, smirking. "It's actually "If you can't get it right first time try again", but that's close enough", Ludomon says, yawning. Tailmons stare at the two digimon a bit. "I can't belive it... Ludomon and Duramon, the Legend-Arms?" They as at the same time, with two nodding. "That's us!" They call out, smirking. "So, how did you end up here?" Sans asks, looking at Frisk and Chara. "Well we heard you entered this place, so we followed..." Frisk would explain. "But aren't we now trapped-" Chara asks as coffin's lid goes flying off, group yelping as they turn around. From the coffin, Vampire-like being would stand up, scretching and yawning. "I can't even sleep in this damn rucus... I thought I told Candlemon that I don't take visitors today..." vampire mutters, with Zubamon and Ludomon swallow a bit.

"Speaking the devil..." Zubamon says with low voice, as vampire makes his way closer. "Now then. Who are you, how did you get in my mansion, and where is Candlemon?" vampire asks, looming over the group. "Uh... I'm Frisk, these are Chara, Black Tailmon, Tailmon, Sans, Papyrus and... Ludomon and Zubamon was it?" Frisk asks, looking at the rookie Legend-Arms who nod. "We only came here to look for our friends, but I don't know why they came here..." Frisk explains, looking at Sans. "I just wanted to see the place closer, it is amazing!" Papyrus bluntly states. Chara sighs. "...As for that candle, he is dead. Some mechanical reaper killed him." Vampire frowns. "Well, that's unfortunate. Good help is so hard to get and after Bakemon left, he was doing such a good job..." Vampire says, thinking a bit.

"I should introduce myself then. I am Myotismon, Lord of this Mansion-" He says as door is slashed in half, with Metal Phantomon entering. "Now I got you brat-" He says, before noticing Myotismon. "Oh, you were already awake. Good, that makes this much more fun!" Metalphantomon says, chuckling. "...Seems this one is the intruder then." Myotismon adjusts his collar a bit. "Time to take out the scrap metal – [ _ **Night Raid**_ ]!" Myotismon calls out as it releases swarm of bats at MetalPhantomon, who the mechanized grim reaper easily swiped aside. "Fool! My whole body is covered in metal – your bats can't hurt me!" He says, laughing as he dashes forwards at Myotismon. "[ _ **SOUL PREDATOR**_ ]!" As he calls out his attack name, Metal Phantomons scythe grows in size and is brought down, with Myotismon jumping out of the attacks way just barely. "You think too highly of yourself if think you are undefeatable... [ _ **Bloody Stream**_ ]!" As he calls out his attacks name, Myotismon would lash at Metalphantomon with his whip of crimson energy – Which Metal Phantomon proceeds to block with his scythe, grinning. Myotismon frowns at this change of things. "Seems you are more durable than I originally thought", he then admits, though does not show any sign of backing down.

Zubamon and Ludomon then nod at each other, and start to glow, much for the group's and two ultimates surprise. "Zubamon digivolves into... Zubaeagermon!" Zubamon calls out as he grows into a golden four-legged lizard with bladed horn. "Ludomon Digievolves into... Tia Ludomon!" Ludomon in turn calls out as his form takes more of a wolf-like appearance with blue armor – and then looks at Tailmon, nodding as it assumes form of a blue shield. Metalphantomon laughs. "And you think just evolving changes a thing in this battle? Don't make me laugh!" MetalPhantomon taunts, and starts to charge his Soul Predator again. "Hey, Black Tailmon!" Usually, I would not do this, but right now it is one to twenty chance we make it out of this intact, so I will let you use my Sword Form!" It then calls out, jumping forward and transforming into golden sword which Black Tailmon grabs, nodding, . "Too little, too late! [ _ **Soul Predator**_ ]!" Metal Phantomon calls out as his scythe descends again. To his surprise, Tailmon front of the attack with Tia Ludomon Shield, repelling the attack – and in next moment, Metalphantomon Digi-Core would be destroyed by Zubaeager Blade, deleting Metalphantomon.

Myotismon nods at this with approval. "Well, that takes care of that nuisance", Myotismon says, before yawning a bit. "Now, could you please leave my mansion?" He would ask, looking at the group."With Candlemon dead, I will need to look for a new steward, but first..." He would explain as he makes his way for his coffin and picking the lid up. "I'll wait until sun goes down." He then climbs to his coffin and closes the lid. Group blinks, and decides the leave while they have a chance in silent agreement.

Once outside, sun would be already way past noon, only couple of hours left until night. "Well, that was interesting", Sans would admit, looking at the blue armored wolf. "So this is "Digi-Evolution" you mentioned?" Papyrus asks, looking at Zubaeagermon a bit. "Ayep. Usually, only one in twenty digimon can do it naturally" Zubaeagermon explains. Tia Ludomon nods to this. "But, we have long way to go... Right now we are at Champion Level – it will take sometime before we can reach Ultimate... Or even Mega," Tia Ludomon explains. Sans nods to this, before turning towards Frisk and Chara. "So, those two are your partners kiddo... Or rather should I say those three?" Sans asks, looking at Chara, who pouts. "I am not a digimon you know", Chara then says. Frisk smirks. "I know. Sans smirks. "I guess so. Still, you do look awfully familiar..." Sans says, with his eye glowing faint blue for a moment, though he closes it soon after. "Well, it does not really matter", he then says, shrugging. "Besides, we Goat to need King and the others, right?" He asks, keeping one eye closed as he smirks. Frisk would giggle a bit, though Chara and Papyrus frown at the pun. This was going to be a long trip...

 **Author Note : Enjoy the chapter! Originally, I intended partners of Sans and Papyrus be Candlemon and Kotemon (from which I could evolve them into Dynasmon and Craniamon), but chose the Legend-Arms instead.**


	4. The Inky Beach

**Chapter 4 – The Inky Beach**

 **Author Note : Enjoy! Do tell if there is any Digimon you wish to see in the story, I can see if I can make it happen! Any suggestions are welcome!**

After the group left Myotismon's mansion, and Frisk would had done her best to explain what happened to them since their arrival while group is moving ahead."So, you ran into GranKuwagamon!? Usually one in twenty survive encounter with him!" Zubaeagermon would say, sounding amazed. "Aye, they do say he is overprotective over his forest and attacks any intruders..." Tia Ludomon adds. "Really? He seemed to be understanding enough", Frisk says, tilting her head a bit. "I guess he was just in a good mood..." Chara replies, sighing, before turning towards Sans and Papyrus. "So, how did you end up here?" "Good question!" Papyrus replies in his usual cheerful tone. "After we got pulled here and separated from the others we landed on a forest, where we ran into these two!" He proceeds to explain, to which Sans nods. "Ayep. They were chased by some blue thing with bladed tendrils..." Frisk and Chara blink. "It... Did not happen to look like a cocoon?" Frisk asks, surprising four. "It actually did, how did you know?" Tailmon blinks. "You were also attacked by Chrysalimon?" she then asks. "Ayep", Tia Ludomon says. "I don't know where it came from or why it went after us, but it was real pain to deal with", he explains. BlackTailmon would look thoughtful. "...So after we found our partners we both were attacked by Chrysalimon? That is hardly a coincidence..." She says, thinking this. Chara looks at her partner. "Wait, you mean that others might be also attacked?" BlackTailmon nods. "It is possible." Sans sighs, scratching back of his skull. "Well, no use to stand here and just do nothing" he then replies, before looking up. "...Hey, what's that?" Sans asks, looking ahead.

As group turns to look what Sans noticed, they would be surprised. There would be a beach with palm trees ahead, with even some shacks for changing clothes, volleyball net, and even a shop. "A beach?" Chara asks, looking surprised. "So, what we should do, Fris-" Chara asks, going to turn towards other human, blinking as she notices that she is already gone, having made her way with Tailmon, Zubaeagermon and Papyrus to the beach. Chara would sigh. "Well, I guess we could use a break after all that", she then admits, looking at BlackTailmon who nods in agreement. "Good idea buddy, I think I go take a nap", Sans says, making his way to the palm trees with Tia Ludomon, sitting down there and closing his eye sockets. Chara sighs, shaking her head. "Once a lazybones, always a lazybones", she says, following after Frisk who would had made her way to the shop, looking bit surprised.

"Howdy!", voice would call out from the shack. Looking inside, Chara would for a moment be surprised to see a red octopus with a jar on his head, ornamented with different gems and such, golden eyes visible from holes in the helmet. "Welcome to my store", digimon would greet. "Now, what can ol' Octomon do for ya?" mollusk asks. "Need food, swimming gear, volleyballs? Ya need it, I got it!" Frisk blinks, looking through the list. "You mentioned swimsuits?" She then asks. "Aye lass. What kind of beach store would not sell swimsuits?" Octomon says. "Besides, It ain't everyday I see humans in here", he then says. "Not to mention that ya got a Royal Arms member with ya!" Octomon says, looking at Zubaeagermon. Chara and Frisk look at each other for a moment. "Well, we take two swimsuits and maybe something to eat then", Chara says. "Sure thing!" Octomon says, two of his tentacles going the shop through for the items while other two start cooking something. "Everything' should be done in a moment. So, how ya pay? Yeni, Dollars, Euros?" Octomon asks. Frisk blinks, looking through her person for a money, finding gold she had gathered on underground. "Uh... How much on Gold?" She would ask. Octomon blinks, at first surprised, but then his eyes begin to gleam. "Gold? You are not joking?" He asks, before coughing. "Well, considering everything you wanted, I'd say hundred pieces should cover it", Octomon says. Frisk nods, giving to Octomon hundred gold coins which octopus begins instantly examine, before passing to two their swimsuits and some fries & burger with soda. "Here ya go! Pleasure to do business with ya!" Octomon says, looking at the gold coins, humming happily.

After changing into their new swimsuits, Frisk and Chara would had headed to the beach. "I have to say, that octopus knew his job, these swimsuits are perfect fit", Chara would say, wearing a green one piece swimsuit. Frisk nods would nod, in turn wearing a purple one with a light blue stripe on mid section of the swimsuit. "They are, kinda surprising", Frisk agrees. "Well, Octomon has been doing this for awhile now", Tailmon says. "He can usually tell the person size just by a glance." Two look at Tailmon a bit. "That must be useful", Frisk would then say. Two would then be caught off guard by familiar voice arguing, blinking as they look at the shop, blinking in surprise.

Back at the shop, Undyne would be arguing with Octomon. "What you mean by those?!" She asks. "I asked, Yeni, Dollar or Euro! What will you pay your purchase with?!" Octomon asks. "And I asked what even are those?!" Undyne snaps back. "Please, calm yourself Miss Undyne!" a round knight-like digimon would ask from Undyne. "It is no use to get all frustrated! He is just asking what kind of money we are using to pay our purchase!" Chara and Frisk sigh. "We should probably go before those two start fighting..." Frisk says to which Chara nods in agreement. "Yeah. I am fairly sure that Undyne would turn Octomon into a pin cushion in a moment..."

After explaining and solving the situation between Undyne and Octomon, group would meet with the Captain of the Royal Guard and his partner. "So you landed near here?" Sans asks, looking at Undyne. "Ayep! Did not take long until I met this fella!" She says, patting the round knight next to him to back. "Though when I met him he was smaller one with a stick for a sword", she explains. Digimon coughs. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Gladimon", digimon introduced itself. "What miss Undyne here refers to is my former form, Kotemon." "You did not get attacked by anything?" Tailmon would ask. Undyne thinks a bit. "Now when you mention it, there was first that blue armored thing with blades", Undyne says, thinking a bit. "I believe you mean the Chrysalimon from before?" Gladimon asks. "Yeah, that's the one!" Undyne says, smirking. Sans and Chara frown. "This can't definitely be coincidence anymore..." Sans says. "Hm?" Undyne and Gladimon ask at once, looking at the two. "We were also attacked by those things." Gladimon sighs. "Oh dear. Chrysalimon are usually already a bad sign..." He muses. "That's not all. We were also attacked by Infermon", BlackTailmon points out, shocking Gladimon. "How did you even survive?" He asks. Undyne looks at Gladimon a bit. "Is Infermon bad news?" Gladimon nods. "That is one way to put it. Not only its shell is harder than steel it also has a lot power. Top of that, it is Chrysallimon's next stage of Evolution", he explains. "So... It is even stronger than Chrysalimon", Undyne summarises. Gladimon nods. "About twenty times so." Undyne smirks, hitting her fist to her palm. "Good! If we see one, I beat its ass!" Everyone sighs. However, the group then can notice something moving in the sea. "...What is that?" Undyne asks, looking at the ocean.

Soon enough, without much a warning, a digimon wearing a diver gear would jump the sea, holding his arm. "Oi! I know ya are here Octomon!" Digimon would snap. "That's Divermon, but... Why is he here?" Tailmon wonders, before looking at his injuries. Divermon would then look at the group a bit. "Are you with that swindler too?!" He then asks. "Swindler?" Frisk asks, blinking. "Yeah! He told me he found interesting and next moment I know he hits me with his ink, ties me up and runs away!" Divermon rants, looking really angry. Then out of nowhere a blast of ink would hit Divermon, blinding him. Everyone would turn around, seeing Octomon with a gun of some kind, with rapier at ready. "Hmph. Ya should had stayed back at the seabed. Now I need to send ya to six feet under", Octomon states. "No hard feeling'", He then says to humans. "But ya need to go too. Can't afford boss find 'bout that I let anyone who saw through the plot to live", Octomon then says, aiming his gun at the group. "[ _ **Spurting Ink**_ ]!" With this, Octomon would fire its ink gun, only to have ink scattered by spinning blue lance of magic. "Well, seems I need to teach you a lesson!" Undyne says, smirking in turn. Gladimon would nod, drawing out its sword. "Anyone who dares to defy the peace of the Digital World will have to deal with me!" Gladimon the announces, before jumping at towards Octomon. "[ _ **Wheel Rush**_ ]!" Gladimon then calls out as he begins to spin like a top, slashing Octomon multiple times, severing the tentacle holding the gun and the saber, causing octopus to howl in pain and back away. "...Scrap... If I don't do something soon, he will be angry-" Octomon begins to say before seeing something, paling. "N-no, please don't, I can still win, I can still-" he begins to stutter. "Too little, too late. Begone", voice behind group says. "[ _ **Guilty Black**_ ]!" it then echoes as blast of ink hits Octomon head on, causing octopus to be deleted instantly. "Guilty Black... Oh no", Gladimon says, turning around to face the group, paling now in turn. Others also turn to see what destroyed the Octomon while Divermon rubs last of the ink out of his eyes.

Behind the group, a massive, squid-like figure with blue swimming gear and white tentacles would be standing, with evil smirk on his face. "Now that I took care of that failure, I think I should punish you for messing up with my plans", digimon says. "Marinedevimon?!" BlackTailmon and Tailmon as in unison, getting ready. "This is bad", Zubaeagermon says, looking at the digimon. "It is Ultimate like Myotismon", Tia Ludomon begins. "And top of that a cheater when it comes to combat." Marine Devimon smirks again. "Seems my reputation goes before me", it says, before looking at Frisk and Chara. "Seems there were digi destined here after all. Seems that guy was right after all!" "Who?" Black Tailmon asks. Marine Devimon just smirks. "Wouldn't you want to know!" He says. "I will now just delete you pesky digimon and take the humans to him and earn his favor at last!" Marine Devimon declares, lashing two tentacles on his back towards the group. "Watch out!" Both Tailmon's say, moving front of their partners. This would trigger something, as heart-shaped devices on both Frisk and Chara's person begin to glow.

In next moment, Light would surround both Tailmon and Black Tailmon. "Digi-Evolution?!" Marine Devimon asks, snapping as he backs away a step, blinded by the sudden light. "Tailmon Digi-evolves to... Angewomon!" Tailmon would call out as a white cat would begin to transform into more humanoid form, assuming eventually form of an angel with eight wings and a helmet. "BlackTailmon Digi-Evolves to... Ladydevimon!" Black Tailmon calls out, turning also into more humanoid, feminine form, but in her case it would be a more demon-like form, with glowing red eyes and large left arm, surprising the group a bit. Marine Devimon hisses a bit. "Why are you working with an angel, Ladydevimon!?" Marinedevimon would snap, preparing to attack time. To this, Ladydevimon would just brush her hair bit to the side. "Oh be quiet. I am not like rest of you", she just says, before flying higher. "Now, how about you leave! [ _ **Darkness Wave**_ ]!" She then calls out, releasing a swarm of bats at Marinedevimon who begins to slap them away. "You know you can't win me!" Marine Devimon boasts. Ladydevimon smirks. "Oh, I know." Marinedevimon eyes widen, and he then looks at Angewomon who would be charging a holy arrow. "Don't you even think about it!" He then snaps as he takes a deep breath. "[ _ **Guilty Black**_ ]!" He calls out, spitting ink charged with electricity at towards Angewomon. "...No you don't!" Ladydevimon snaps, flying to front of the attack, with left arm first. "[ _ **Dark Wing**_ ]!" She then calls out, cutting through the ink, though she would still fall to the ground, electricity crackling around her. "Do it, now!" Ladydevimon would then tell to Angewomon who nods. "[ _ **Celestial Arrow**_ ]!" Angewomon would call out as she releases arrow of pure light, which would pierce through head of Marine Devimon, causing him to scream in agony. "I am sorry, My Lord, Leviamon-!" he calls out before vanishing.

Divermon would stare at the group in shock and surprise. "I guess I owe ya thanks", he then says. Frisk looks at the Divermon a bit. "Uh... Sorry, we thought that Octomon owned the shop... You want us to return our purchase or...?" She would ask but Divermon just waves his hand dismissively. "Nah, you can keep them, you earned those", he says, smirking. "Besides, with Marine Devimon out of the picture I can work in peace now!" he says, laughing as he returns to his shop. Sans looks then at the two. "So, you are now at Champion?" he asks. Angel and demon shake their heads . "We were already at Champion level", Angewomon explains. "We are now Ultimates", Ladydevimon adds. "Still, it is rare to see you two on the same side", Tia Ludomon says. "Yeah, chances when you two are seen together are that in twenty to one you are on each others throats..." Zubaeagermon adds. "Well, with your partners that close, I guess it makes sense that you have no issues on working together", Sans says, smirking. Undyne nods, though Gladimon looks bothered by something. "Something wrong?" Undyne would ask. Knight nods. "Yeah. It said it looked to impress Leviamon", Gladimon explains. "Is that bad?" Papyrus asks. "That is one way to put it... Leviamon is one of the Seven Deadly Digimon", he explains. "The Greatest Threat Digital World has ever seen", he adds. "So... They are bad news", Undyne summarizes. "To put it lightly..." Gladimon admits. Sans sighs. "Well, more of the reason to find the rest, then", Sans says. "And I am sure that time will just _fly_ when we search for them", he says, looking at Angewomon and Ladydevimon. Everyone sighs at the badly timed pun, even Frisk. "What? It wasn't that bad was it?" Sans asks, chuckling.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Not sure what I write next time tough.**


	5. The Forest of the Mist

Chapter 5 – The Forest of the Mist

 **Author Note : Enjoy!**

 **Warning : Spoilers ahead!**

"...Are you sure you know where we are going Undyne?" Papyrus would ask, looking at the captain of the guard who would be reading the map. "Of course!" Undyne says, smirking. "I am sure we will find Alphys and the others if we go this way!" She assures, checking the map a bit. "If you say so", Papyrus replies, following after the merman while others look bit dubious, but still follow. "You sure they know where we are going?" Chara would ask from Frisk, who shakes her head. "I am not sure, but... It is a best sense of direction we got?" Sans just shrugs as he follows. "Well, Angewomon flied ahead to scout a bit", Ladydevimon says, before noticing something. "Speaking the devil..." She says, smirking as Angewomon returns, but sighs at the comment and decides to not mention it. "I think I saw something beyond the forest – yellow lizard with white coat, teamed with two humanoids", Angewomon says. Undyne smirks. "See, I told you Alphys would be in this way! Let's go!" Undyne says, starting to make her way to the forest, followed by Papyrus who picks Sans up and runs ahead, followed by Gladimon, Zubaeagermon and Tia Ludomon. "...Well, there they go", Chara says, while Frisk sighs. Ladydevimon and Angewomon however look at the forest a bit, frowning. "They did not even give me time to warn them", Angewomon says. Frisk looks at her partner a bit. "Warn them?" Angewomon nods. "That forest has a powerful Digimon lurking within..." She explains, looking at the forest. "We should go after them as soon as possible." Chara and Frisk nod, and follow Angewomon and LadyDevimon to the forest. They would not however notice as another two figures make their way to the forest right after two.

Undyne and the others would had by now reached quite deep to the forest, looking around. "So, where now Undyne?" Papyrus asks, looking around. "Straight ahead of course!" Undyne replies as he marches forward, followed by Gladimon. "If you say so! What you think Human-" Papyrus asks, turning around to notice now that Frisk and Chara are nowhere to be seen. "...Uh. Sans? Where are the Humans?" Papyrus asks, looking at his brother, who shrugs. "You did _leaf_ them behind when you charged to the forest", Sans points out. Undyne and Papyrus blink, staring at each other a moment. "We need to go find them!" Papyrus states, and turns around – only notice that the way they have come from has been closed. "Uh... Sans? We came from that way right?" "Yeah?" "So... Why is the way already blocked by vines?" Sans shrugs. "Dunno." Zubaeagermon looks at the vines a bit. "Cutting these won't even be difficult!" It then claims, jumping air and starting to spin. " _ **Vantheon**_!" It then calls out, slashing at the vines – but bounces off. "That must be some really tough vine..." Tia Ludomon says, looking at it a bit before charging at the vines. " _ **Assault Claw**_!" Tia Ludomon however would have much more luck than Zubaeagermon and gets knocked down – causing some red berries falling to the ground to everyone's surprise. "Oh look! Berries!" Papyrus says, looking at the red berries and picks some up. "You think these are eatable-" He asks as Gladimon snatches the cherry from him, throwing it at the nearby trunk. "Hey, if you wanted one you could had just said-" Papyrus begins but does not get a chance to finish his sentence as the trunk suddenly explodes, shocking rest of the group. "Those are Cherry Bombs", Gladimon states, sighing a bit. Zubaeagermon and Tia Ludomon blink, looking at each other. "Wait, if those are Cherry Bombs..." Zubaeagermon begins. "...That means that the tree we were attacking is..." Tia Ludomon Continues, as two turn around slowly, to see that tree begins to turn, glaring down at the two. "Who dares to disturb my forest?!" Tree then speaks. "Cherrymon!" Tia Ludomon and Zubaeagermon say at the same time, as the tree now focuses at them fully.

"Sans! Papyrus!" Frisk would call out as she, Chara, Ladydevimon and Angewomon wander the misty forest. "I hope they have not ran into the Lord of the Misty Forest, Cherrymon", Angewomon says, sighing. "That one is a real tough one to deal with." "Not to mention really cranky when he has been woken up", LadyDevimon adds, before peering to corner of her eyes. "So, have you noticed that we have been followed?" She then asks, looking at Chara. "Yeah. But they don't seem to be aggressive and have kept their distance..." Frisk then turns. "Who's there!" She calls out, making Chara sigh. "You think they just reveal themselves if you ask nicely-" She asks, as bushes rustle, as a gentle, familiar voice speaks. "It has been a while... Do you not remember? It is me, your BEST Friend..." Voice speaks, as a white goat monster makes his way out of the bush, followed by a purple rabbit in yellow jumpsuit. "Asriel?!" Both Chara and Frisk ask surprised – even more so as they hear explosions from the distance. "...Seems they found Cherrymon", Angewomon says, sighing with Ladydevimon just face-palming. "Great."

Further in the forest, group would be having difficulties with Cherrymon. " _ **Cherry Bombs**_!" The elderly tree calls out as it keeps shooting red cherries at the Legend-Arms and Gladimon, giving them hard time to just stay out of the way of the explosive cherries. "Come on! Let's beat it up and keep moving!" Undyne says, roaring as she forms her spears and sends them at Cherrymon, followed by Papyrus' bones – though neither would not do more than annoy the digimon. "I'll turn you into mulch!" it then threatens, before firing another volley of Cherry Bombs at the group, with Sans teleporting them out of the way. "So... You got a any plan how to deal with this situation?" Sans asks, looking at Undyne, who punches her palm. "Hit it very hard!" She states, with skeleton sighing. What was he expecting. Cherrymon meanwhile would be getting more and more angry, and brings his arm up. " _ **Ivy Attack**_!" It then calls out as plan tendrils suddenly lash out and bind monsters to the trees behind them. "Drat!" Undyne calls out as the Cherrymon turns his attention fully to them. "Now I got you... _**Cherry Bombs**_!" "Master!" Gladimon calls out, jumping front of the attacks, soon followed by Zubaeagermon and Tia Ludomon. "You will not get past us!" Tia Ludomon snaps as bombs get closer. "Yeah!" Zubaeagermon agrees – as the light envelops the trio the moment bombs hit, causing a smokescreen to erupt. Monsters look shocked, before hearing their partners voices from the smoke. "Gladimon Digi-Evolves to... Knightmon!" "Zubaeagermon Digi-Evolves to... Duramon!" "Tia Ludomon Digi-Evolves to... Raiji Ludomon!"

As smoke clears, the trio reveal their new forms. Gladimon would had evolved from the small round knight into much bigger one with a great sword, with Crest of Hope visible on the shield. Zubaeagermon meanwhile would had turned from the golden, bladed lizard into a warrior with massive blades on arms and legs, standing now on two legs, getting ready to fight. Finally, Tia Ludomon would had evolved from a heavily shielded blue knight into a more sleeker one with yellow armor with blue decorations and sharp claws. "You think evolving matters much?" Cherrymon snaps, before releasing another hail of Cherry Bombs at the tree. This time, they would however explode before they even reach the trio. "What?!" Cherrymon asks, looking in confused. Raiji Ludomon waves one of his bladed fingers. "Not so fast... My Barrier will be making sure that your attacks won't hit them", digimon says, before using his claws to cut the vines that kept Sans, Papyrus and Undyne tied up. Duramon and Knightmon meanwhile ready their stances, Duramon bringing his arms to his front in Cross-like stance while Knightmon prepares to swing his sword as hard as he can. " _ **Blinded**_!" Duramon calls out, swinging both swords down and firing a blast of energy at Cherrymon, burning "20" to his bark. "Why you!" Cherrymon snaps, as he sends forth his _**Ivy Attack**_ once more. Knightmon would however be ready for this. " _ **Berserk Sword**_!" With this he swings his blade forth, rending the vines in thousand pieces. "Kh..." Cherrymon does not seem to be liking his odds right now, facing three ultimate level digimon at once. "Sans! Papyrus!" Voice would then call out from the forest.

Soon enough, Frisk and Chara would join to the two with Ladydevimon and Angewomon following after them, followed by Asriel and his partner, Turuiemon. "More intruders...?" Cherrymon asks, sighing as he leans to his cane. "Fine. You won, just get over with it and delete me, atleast then I might be able to nap in peace..." "We never intended to delete you", Raiji Ludomon says. "We just thought you were a normal tree that was blocking our path." Cherrymon just stares at the crowd, before laughing and shaking his head. "...So that's why you attacked me and woke me up..." "Yeah. Sorry about that", Sans apologizes. "How you get out of this forest, by to way?" Skeleton then asks. Cherrymon points his walking cane at the direction of the north. "Just go that way and you get out... And be quick about it, I want to continue my nap in peace!" elderly digimon states, before yawning and starting to make his way to other direction. "Right, let's go before we get separated or get lost again", Sans says, motioning rest to follow. "Then you can introduce the one with you." Frisk and Chara nod.

It would not take too long for the group reach the end of the forest, where group can spot Alphys speaking with two humanoid figures – ones their partners instantly recognize. "Wait, aren't those two Sistemons?" Raiji Ludomon asks, to which Duramon nods. "Yeah... Surprising to see them here", it says. Alphys seems to notice the group and wave at them – and Undyne runs to the yellow lizard in lab coat and lifts her up, smirking, followed by Knightmon who plants his blade to the ground. Sans meanwhile turns at the goat monster with Frisk and Chara. "So, who is this? He looks Familiar..." Sans asks, tilting his head a bit. "Huh. You know, he kinda looks like King Asgore and Toriel..." This seems to make him pause a bit. Asriel smiles. "Howdy! I'm Asriel Dreemurr, and this is Turuiemon!" Goat monster greets, to which purple rabbit bows. "Asriel... As in King and Queen's late son Asriel?!" Papyrus asks, looking shocked by this. "How is he alive?" he asks, looking at Papyrus. "Honestly, I am as confused as you are", Sans admits. "Could he have revived here..?" Sans ponders, thinking this. Asriel laughs a bit. "Well, it is a long story, and I don't think we got time at the moment for it, right Chara?" He asks, smiling. "Agreed. We can speak of that after we find Mom and Dad", Chara confirms. Frisk also nods, remembering conversation they had in the forest.

About a half hour ago, when group was still in the Lost Forest, Frisk and Chara would had met with the Asriel and headed towards the sounds of battle. "Listen, Frisk?" Asriel would ask, as human turns at him. "Yes Asriel?" Frisk asks, smiling. Asriel looks a bit at the ground for a moment. "C...Can you keep it as a secret that I was Flowey?" He asks. Frisk simply nods. "Thank you... I don't know how Sans would react if he'd knew", Asriel thanks. "Eh, don't worry Azzy", Chara says. "He gives you hard time, I beat him up!" Human in green sweater replies, to which Frisk laughs a bit. "Please don't", Frisk simply requests as the trio arrived to the scene.

Frisk would smile, looking at Asriel and Chara who seem to be discussing about something. She had the feeling this would not be the last surprise the Digital World would have store for them.

 **Afterword : I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Messenger from the Dark

**Digitaltale 06 – Messenger from the Dark**

 **Author Note: I apologize for the wait.**

 **I am using Type Cover** **ings** **from Cyber Sleuth games, although some of the Digimon showing up weren't in game, such as Raiji Ludomon.**

After re-uniting with Alphys and Sistemon Noir and Blanc, group would had seeked a safe place, a cave near a lake, to make a camp to in order to catch Alphys up to the speed what they had been going through.

"O-oh… This p-place is quite d-different to the Underground, is it n-not?" Alphys would say, thinking. "Vampires, a g-giant beetle… A-and a demon in a s-scuba s-suit?"

"Yeaah… That last one was a weird one", Undyne admits, remembering MarineDevimon.

"You have not seen anyone else?" Frisk would ask from Alphys, who nods. "Y-yeah. I did meet Mettaton and Napstablook, b-but…" She hesitates a bit. "W-we were ambushed. S-some strange c-creature c-captured them."

"Strange Creature?" Frisk asks, sounding worried.

"What did it look like?" Angewomon asks, looking at the lizard.

"I-it looked l-like a red s-skeleton, a-and was wearing black pants and m-mask and had b-black wings... And h-had t-this w-weird c-crest on h-his chest. And i-it had a s-staff too."

LadyDevimon frowns. "Sounds like SkullSatamon to me… He is trouble."

"You know him?" Chara asks, looking at LadyDevimon who nods.

"Yes. It's also an Ultimate level Digimon, like ones we have been facing at late", she explains. "Though usually he just deletes his opponent. If he captured them, it might mean they are working with someone."

Undyne punches her fist. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go break his skull!"

"H-he was not alone!" Alphys protest. "H-he had two o-other skeletons w-with him… A d-dinosaur a-and a wi-winged-"

Before Alphys gets chance to finish her explanation, a voice echoes from the woods. " _ **Nail Bone!**_ " Only a moment later a flash of lightning would hit ground near the cave, causing data there glitch a bit before turning into a crater.

"And there's the devil when you mention", Angewomon states, frowning as he looks to the forest.

No-one from the group would be ready for the sight that would be coming for them from the forest. A massive arm of bone would smack trees aside, revealing a skeletal dinosaur with missile on its back. It then roars once it spots the group.

Soon after it, a winged skeletal hound would be walking, around half of the size of the skeleton dinosaur. On the head of the skeletal hound, SkullSatamon would be sitting and cackle as it looks at the cave.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" It calls out, spinning its staff as it stands up.

The dinosaur skeleton would prepare to swing his arm at the cave, but SkullSatamon lifts his staff. On sight of this, the giant skeleton just lowers it arm. "No no, no crushing yet… Lord wants them alive, after all", it then states.

In the cave, LadyDevimon would be swearing. "Great, not only SkullSatamon, but also SkullGreymon and SkullBaluchimon too", she mutters.

"How about you explain what they are?" Sans points out, looking at the fallen angel digimon.

"…SkullBaluchimon and SkullGreymon both are Ultimate as well, Undead-types. They lack any sense of reason, and usually just rampage without stop. SkullSatamon must be controlling them."

"So… What happens if we remove SkullSatamon out of picture?" Undyne asks, looking at the caves entrance.

"They go berserk", Duramon answers. "Best chance would be that they attack each other, but problem is SkullGreymon's _**Ground Zero**_."

"Ground… Zero?" Papyrus asks, looking confused.

"That thing on its back is a Missile with lot firepower – enough to level this lakes area and a mile around us if it fires it", Duramon asks.

Everyone looks shocked. "So… What about SkullBaluchimon? Is it how big of a threat?" Chara asks.

"About as big threat as a winged skeletal dog with no emotions can be", Ladydevimon answers. "It will either try to stomp us or trap us in into its own dimension to hunt us down".

"What are our chances to win?" Chara asks, peering at LadyDevimon, who shrugs. "It's hard hard to say. Angewomon and that short round should atleast be able to do some damage to them," She states, pointing her thumb at Sistemon Blanc. "Duramon also could have a chance, and Noir and I should be able to resist their attacks a bit, as we are same attribute. However, Raiji Ludomon and Knightmon have Disadvantageous Type against them."

"What you mean?" Sans asks, peering at the Raiji Ludomon who sighs.

"Each Digimon have "type" and "attribute"," Raiji Ludomon explains. "And each type has their own weak points. Virus defeat Data, Data beats Vaccine, and Vaccine purges Virus. I am a Data Type, those three outside are meanwhile Virus Type", he explains. "And Attributes can increase the difference in their power even further. Those three are all Darkness Attribute, so they cannot really take Light-based attacks…"

"So, what are our type coverage in total looking like?" Sans asks then, looking at the group. "I am not sure I know what our partners really are in that chart."

"Well… Angewomon and Blanc both are Light and Vaccine, so they have the greatest advantage now. Duramon is in attribute "clear", meaning he is neither strong nor weak against any attribute, but he is also Vaccine type like Angewomon is, so he has some advantage." Raiji Ludomon proceeds to explain.

Duramon seems to be getting ready for the fight and nods to Raiji Ludomon.

"Lady Devimon and Noir meanwhile are both Virus-type, as well as darkness element, much like those three outside", Raiji Ludomon keeps explaining. "So they are resistant to each other attacks. Finally, I and Knightmon are Data-type: He is Clear like Duramon is, and I am Electric… Meaning I am weak to Earth-based attacks", Raiji Ludomon finishes explanation.

Sans nods, and looks at Frisk who has been processing this information this whole time. "So, got an idea Kiddo?"

Frisk nods. "I might have, but we'll need to work together to get it to work." Frisk says, looking determined.

Minutes pass, and outside, SkullSatamon would be slowly starting to lose his patience. "How much longer you intend to hide?!" He then snaps, looking at the cave before firing more _**Nail Bone**_ blasts at the caverns entrance.

As he does, a near transparent Aurora would begin to cover the area to his surprise.

"Huh? What is going on?" SkullSatamon asks, looking around as the veil of a rainbow light comes contact with them. In the next moment, SkullBaluchimon and SkullGreymon both begin to shudder , and soon enough SkullSatamon also begins to weaken. "What a- What is this!?"

SkullSatamon looks around, trying to find a source of the light. However, his attention would be disturbed as several attacks were fired at once.

First ones to launch their attacks would be Noir and LadyDevimon, Noir using his Pistols to fire a volley of _**Mickey Bullets**_ at the SkullSatamon who easily dodges the attack, while LadyDevimon shouts " _ **Darkness Wave**_!" as she sends the volley of dark bats at the SkullSatamon, missing the initial target, but damaging a bit SkullBaluchimons skull with attack, making skeletal hound go berserk.

Before SkullSatamon would have chance to calm SkullBaluchimon down, second volley of attacks would be already launched, this time from Duramon and Sistemon Blanc. Duramons chest would once more glow as he calls out " _ **Blinded**_!" and fires the blast shaped like 20, firing it so that part of the blast hits SkullGreymon and leaves "0" carved to its body, half of the blast flying to the distance. Blanc meanwhile would call out name of her attack, " _ **Divine Pierce**_ ", firing beam of light from her trident which pierces through part of the SkullGreymons shoulder, before flying to the distance.

"Hah! Where are you aiming?" SkullSatamon asks, smirking. "Your aim is worse than drunk Deuptymons! Even if we are weakened by this weird light and you attacked first, you still failed to hit me!" He says, laughing. He would however pause soon after. "...Wait a minute!" He states, before looking behind him.

In the sky, Angewomon would be flying, hands raised in air, with halo of light floating above her, with a rainbow light visible within. SkullSatamon backs away. " _ **Saint's Air**_!? That's what was causing this light!?" SkullSatamon asks, looking back at the Digimon that attacked. "So that is why you missed, to power her up by firing your attacks into the Saint's Air?" He then aims his staff at the Angewomon. "That won't work… _**Nail Bone**_!" He then snaps, as he fires as he fires his magical blast once more.

Before it can hit Angewomon, it would hit in something- A Barrier, with Raiji Ludomon standing behind it, standing on a floating dragon skull with glowing blue eyes, with Sans standing front of him, smirking as the skeletal dragon skull begins to charge energy to its mouth, with Sans saying "Get dunked on", firing the Gaster Blasters at the SkullSatamon, who was still standing on SkullBaluchimons skull, forcing demonic skeleton to dodge and have Baluchimon take the full force of the attack, leaving a hole in its skull, causing its data slowly to come apart.

"Damn it!" SkullSatamon calls out, before jumping at SkullBaluchimon and firing a Nail Bone at it, destroying the undead digimon and absorbing its data.

As SkullSatamon absorbs data of SkullBaluchimon, Angewomon would had finished powering up. The feathered glove on her left hand would turn into a bow as she draws the string and takes aim at the SkullGreymon. " _ **Celestial Arrow**_!" As she calls out as she lets go of the arrows tail, sending a flash of light straight at the SkullGreymon. Undead Dinosaur would begin to disgenerate into the data, which SkullSatamon once more absorbs.

"Damn it! Damn it!" SkullSatamon calls out as he finishes absorbing the data. "Know what!? Screw the orders! If Lord Grandracmon wants you he can come to collect scraps that are left when I am done!" He snaps, as he starts to glow.

Everyone blinks in surprise as SkullSatamon begins to glow.

"Is he-" Frisk would begin the question, looking at Chara, standing in woods where they can see SkullSatamon with Undyne, Knightmon, Alphys, Asriel, Turuiemon and Chara.

"SkullSatamon Digi-Evolves into-!" SkullSatamon calls out as its form begins to change, wings vanish and body straightening up, left arm gaining cannon and claws while right one becomes a massive sickle, spikes growing from the left shoulder, and feet growing and gaining 2 talons. "Reapermon!" He calls then out as the light vanishes, in place of SkullSatamon standing now a cybernetic digimon with silver and gold body, face being a Golden skull.

"Oh no", LadyDevimon says, visibly now panicking. "He Digi-evolved into Reapermon…"

Before LadyDevimon has chance to finish her sentence, Reapermon glares at her direction and aims the the gun of left arm at her. " _ **Guilty Chain**_!" At command Reapermon fires a chain with weight on its tip at LadyDevimon which wraps around the demon digimon. Before LadyDevimon has any time to process what happened, Reapermon would swing the chain, sending her flying straight at the Angewomon, sending two crashing to the forest.

"LadyDevimon!" "Angewomon!" Frisk and Chara call out right away, and rush to find the two.

Next Reapermon would glare at Raiji Ludomon, aiming his scythe at the digimon and Sans. "Time to pay! _**Bone Duster**_!" As he calls out the attack Reapermon sends a pillar of fire at the Raiji Ludomon and Sans, Ludomons barrier holding barely long enough for Sans to teleport away from the flame.

"Damn you!" Duramon and Knightmon call out, jumping at the Reapermon, swords ready. " _ **Berserk Sword**_!" Knightmon Calls out, bringing his sword for a powerful slash. " _ **Glass Rush**_!" Duramon snaps, bringing his sword arms into attack as well. However, Reapermon simply brandishes his sickle arm. "Fools! Taste my Judgement Sickle! _**Grim Slasher**_!" Reapermon sickles easily powers through both Berserk Sword and Glass Rush, sending Knightmon and Duramon where others are.

"Sistemon Noir… Awaken!" Noir would in turn call out, her cat-like coif turning now into more of a mask as she fires the pistols at Reapermon.

"Sistemon Blanc… Awaken!" Blanc also calls out, growing more mature as her pink rabbit hood covers her eyes like a mask, trident also changing form as she rushes Reapermon with her trident, two keeping him busy for now.

In the forest, Frisk and Chara have by now found Angewomon and LadyDevimon who are still laying in ground after impact.

"Are you alright!?" Frisk asks, looking worried as she rushes to the side of the two."

"I'll live", Angewomon states as she pushes herself up from the ground, cleaning dirt from her clothes.

"What was that thing?" Chara in turn asks, looking at the sky where Blanc and Noir clash with Reapermon.

"Reapermon", LadyDevimon states, groaning as she pushes herself up. "Mega-level Digimon. That bastard must have used data of SkullBaluchimon and SkullGreymon to push himself to evolve."

"So, how much stronger is he now?" Chara asks, crossing her arms.

"…At least 10 times, and that goes for his defense too", LadyDevimon admits, sighing. "And evolving changed him into cyborg-type. That means Angewomons arrows won't work as well as they did before."

Chara frowns, but Frisk thinks. "…Do… Do we have any chance against it? There are more of us?" She asks, but Angewomon simply shakes her head. "I am not sure. It won't let me use Saint's Air again, and I am not sure if we can best a Mega-level Digimon by ourselves."

Chara swears under her breath, looking as Noir and Blanc try their best to fight the Reapermon in the sky…

"Curses! I did not think it would go Mega on us!" Raiji Ludomon says, punching nearby tree, leaving a mark on it.

"…Calm down", Duramon tells to it. "If it is a Mega, all we need to do is to match it."

"Match it?" Raiji Ludomon asks, looking at Duramon. "Did you forget that we have not been able to take those forms in a good while now?"

"True, but have we tried since we partnered up?" Papyrus cuts in, smiling widely.

"its worth of a shot", Sans admits. "Otherwise we're gonna lose our skulls."

Raiji Ludomon stays silent, but sighs. "Sure. Let's try that, it's not like we got any other options."

In the sky, Reapermon would had enough of the fight with Sistemons. "ENOUGH!" He snaps. " _ **Burning Cyclone**_!" Reapermon then begins to rotate his torso, turning into a burning cyclone – and in the moment unleash volley of burning skulls from it which begin to hit the surrounding area.

As attack hits Sistemons they fall down and revert to their base forms, only to be caught by Knightmon and Undyne. "Got them!" Undyne calls out.

Behind the group however, forest would begin to catch ablaze from the Reapermons attack, who just laughs. "Let's see how long you can stay hiding with the inferno blazing around you!" He calls out, and starts to laugh again.

He would however stop the laugh as two pillars of light burst from the woods. "What the!?" He asks, turning around.

"Duramon Digi-Evolves into… Durandamon!" Duramon calls out, growing in size, gaining now blades for both its feet and arms, along with a massive blade on its back, a blue crest visible on the chest.

"Raiji Ludomon Digi-Evolves into… Bryweludramon!" TiaLudomon calls out as his form begins to grow much larger, gaining red shields all around his body, two of them on his wings catching soon fire as he roars, two small floating shields appearing to sides of his head now.

Reapermon would be in shock. "Are you kidding me!? Durandamon and Bryweludramon, the Legend-Arms!?" He then looks around. "Bah, I just get rid of those intruders and be done with it!" He snaps and starts to spin again. " _ **Burning Cyclone**_!"

This time, attack would not get chance to hit the forest, as Durandamon jumps in air before attack has chance to land. " _ **Thron Messer**_!" As it calls out the attack, Durandamon begins to spin around, splitting every single skull sent by Burning Cyclone in half.

Reapermon would be shocked at this, but then notices Sans and Papyrus, who are standing on back of Bryweludramon. "I atleast get rid of you!" He then calls as he dives for them ,readying his Judgement Sickle. " _ **Grim Slasher**_!"

As Reapermon is about to slash, Bryowaludramon detaches the shields on its body and shrouds itself in a fiery barrier which deflects the Grim Smasher, before glaring at Reapermon. " _ **Blast Smash**_!" It then charges at the Reapermon, impact sending it flying at Durandamon who would be ready.

"Take this! _**Zweigänze**_!" he then calls out, bringing the blades on his arms for a cross-slash as Reapermon flies past him – slashing him in four pieces, which then begin to spark. Only a second later, Reapermon explodes and turns into Data, one last yell echoing to the distance. "I am sorry, Lord Grandracmon-!"

Group would soon enough gather up, and Bryowaludramon would help them to his back as they begin to move out, Durandamon flying behind and keeping guard.

"Well, I did not expect that you also would go Mega this quick", LadyDevimon admits, crossing her arms with a smug smirk on her face.

"To be fair, we always could had… Until you arrived, anyhow", Bryowaludramon explains.

"What you mean?" Angewomon asks, looking confused by this.

"We ran into some human. I don't know what he did to us, but Data was weakened by result of his attack", Durandamon explains. "He was a strange one. Moment I tried to slash him he… Glitched and vanished, and next moment cut me in back with somekind of energy blade."

Everyone blinks. "Could he be one who recruited that one?" Chara then asks.

Sistemons shake their heads. "No, he did mention digimon he did serve, right?" Blanc would ask, looking at Noir who nods. "Yeah… GranDracmon, the Ruler of Dark Area."

This makes both Angewomon and LadyDevimon look shocked. "…The Immortal King", LadyDevimon says, looking nervous now.

"The Immortal King?" Chara asks, looking at Asriel. "Does that ring any bells?"

Asriel hesitates a bit, but nods. "…I saw that SkullSatamon too, he fought with King Asgore. It was even, until he showed up" he admits. "He froze them and had them to be carried over…"

"He used _**Crystal Revolution**_ on them!?" LadyDevimon asks, looking horrified. "That ice won't melt until he is defeated."

"Well, then we have a goal", Durandamon says, looking at the group. "I'll kill him twenty times if needed to reverse his ice!" He says, smirking.

Everyone nods at this, and they begin to plan their next course of action.

In the horizon, two humanoid figures, partnered with a ghost with a scythe and mummy with machinegun peer at the group, one of the humanoids smirking. "It's Showtime."

 **The group has now a goal: To Defeat the Ruler of the Dark Area, GranDracmon! But what trouble awaits the group ahead? Stay tuned for the next Chapter!**

 **Notes:**

 **Thron Messer = Throne Knife in Deutch.**

 **Zweiglänze = Twenty-Sparkling**


End file.
